1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of padded seats for shopping carts in general, and in particular to a padded seat having a unique method of attachment to the shopping cart.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,462; 5,106,155; 5,330,250; and 5,678,888, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse padded seats for shopping carts.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to temporarily affix the padded seat to the shopping cart in a safe and secure manner that will prevent the seat from sliding backwards towards the person pushing the cart due to the agitated movements of the child placed in the seat.
As most parents are aware, most padded seats for shopping carts are both difficult to install and lack a practical means of maintaining the padded seat in its desired orientation relative to the shopping cart.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of padded seat for shopping carts wherein the relative stiffness of the seat and seat back panels as well as the method of attaching the seat to the cart prevents slippage, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.